Episode 318 (23rd February 1988)
Plot Sue worries about her baby as she has not felt it kick. She fears that because she cursed God he is coming back in spite, but Ali reassures her that is not the case. Darren bags Barry and Ian a job discoing, but they do not realise just how much they have to organise. Lou gets rid of Arthur from her home so that she can talk to Kenny and Pete about Simon. Kenny and Pete visits Lou and she reiterates what Simon told her about Pat not knowing who Simon's father is. She tells them they need to get the family drama sorted once and for all, meaning they need to confront Pat, as she knows who the father is. Kenny and Pete are reluctant to ask Pat but Lou insists they must. She then gets a moment alone with Kenny and the pair have a heart-to-heart. Chris has not told Edie about losing his driving licence; Den suggests he tells her before she finds out from Dot. Chris follows Ali into The Vic and tells him he can get an illegal HGV licence and start driving again, so they can still go into business together, but Ali does not like the sound of Chris's plan. Arthur tells Kathy how kind Lou has been to him lately, saying how she is pleased that he makes her daughter Pauline happy. Simon talks with Den about his predicament. Den tells him to let go of the situation and move on, as it is for the best for everyone. Elizabeth realises that Kenny is having relationship troubles with his wife. Kenny tells Elizabeth he and his wife have been having problems for a while. Kathy warns Pat that Kenny and Pete are both planning on visiting her to get to the bottom of who Simon's father is. Kenny and Pete struggle to build the courage to confront Pat, but after a few drinks, they feel ready. Lou is upset and snaps at Arthur when he returns earlier than planned with the wrong food for her. Den allows Kenny and Pete to go upstairs and confront Pat. They head on up. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Barry - Gary Hailes *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Darren - Gary McDonald *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Judy - Joanna Bright Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Chris Smith (Allan O'Keefe) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You two, you've got to see Pat. Get it sorted for once and for all.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes